Le Journal de Mid
by Ptit Chat
Summary: Une édition spécial très très spécial du plus grand journal "People" de Mid-Childa. Humour, Shojo-Aï et Shonen-Aï


_**Edito**_

_« Pour ce numéro spécial, nos valeureux journalistes ont réussi, au péril de leur vie, l'impossible. Nous vous proposons donc une interview exclusive des trois As du TSAB. Nous vous promettons de vous révéler tous les secrets des trois commandantes de la toute nouvelle division 6 : Comment la belle capitaine Fate a réussi à faire craquer la naïve Nanoha ? Pourquoi notre instructrice préférée a faillit finir avec Mister Furet ? Quelle est la relation secrète entre ce cher rat de bibliothèque et la très gentille Arf, le familier de l'As de la Navy ? Pourquoi le QG des forces terrestres tient-il tellement à faire annuler l'expo photos des plus beau Cosplay du TSAB ? Les rumeurs de "couple à trois" entre la coquine commandante du Riot Force 6 et ses deux lieutenants, l'explosive Vita et la froide beauté Signum, sont-elle vrai ?_

_Mais surtout, le secret le mieux gardé de tous, le plus inavouable, celui pour lequel un de nos meilleurs éléments a payé de 6 mois d'hospitalisation, je veux bien sûre parler du légendaire "Démon Blanc" !!_

_Qui est-il ? Comment cette légende est-elle apparue ? En quoi nos trois jolies officiers y sont-elles mêlées ? vous saurez tous et même plus encore à travers notre dossier exclusif et l'incroyable interview de R.H. "Le Sanguinaire", son bras droit !! »_

* * *

Hayate repoussa le journal sur le coin de la table, un petit sourire aux lèvres en pensant à cette fabuleuse attaque contre le plan de ce crétin de Réguis. D'une part, personne ne croyant un traître mot de ce que disait ce journal, il lui était impossible de faire un démentie. Et d'autre part, ça permettrait de mettre fin à bon nombre de rumeur bien gênante qu'il avait lancé. Bien entendu, tous ce qui y était dit n'est que la plus pur vérité.

« Hayate, dépêches-toi », l'interpella une Vita en petite tenue. « Signum est impatiente d'avoir sa punition. »

_**

* * *

**_

Le couple de l'infini

_« De nombres rumeurs font état d'une promiscuité excessive entre le très connu bibliothécaire en chef Yuuno Scrya et sa nouvelle assistante Arf. M. Scrya est actuellement le responsable de la Bibliothèque de l'Infini, ainsi que pour son surnom d'Homme Furet. Mlle Arufu est, quant à elle, le familier de la très connue Fate Testarossa. Ces rumeurs ont commencé à circuler quand la jolie rousse a été envoyée par sa maîtresse pour seconder l'archéologue._

_"Elle semblait toutes excitées de pouvoir de nouveau se rendre utile. Elle a même modifié son apparence pour l'occasion." commente d'ailleurs Mme L. Interrogé à ce sujet, le chercheur n'a pas démentie, ajoutant même que "ça lui allait très bien" et "qu'elle était plus jolie ainsi". Rappelons au passage que la nouvelle forme en question est celle d'une gamine d'une dizaine d'année (voir photo ci-dessous). L'intéressé ajoute toujours à propos de celle-ci : "C'est beaucoup plus pratique (...) ça permet de se glisser dans les recoins les plus inaccessibles (...) dans toutes les positions"._

_Mais revenons à la rumeur en elle-même, nous savons déjà que Yuuno, dès sa plus tendre enfance, a toujours été attiré par la belle instructrice brune (voir page 6). Mais depuis l'arrivée du familier, tous le monde s'accorde à dire qu'il passe tous son temps avec elle et que ça ferait plusieurs années qu'il ne l'aurait plus rencontré. "Avec mon boulot, j'ai pas le temps pour penser à ce genre de chose", nous a répondu le furet avec un haussement d'épaule. La jeune rousse nous avoue qu'il aurait surtout peur de se prendre un coup par Bardiche, le fameux devise de la commandante. Pour conclure, laissons parler Mme A, une proche de l'amiral Chrono Harlaown. "Ils se sont toujours très bien entendus tous les deux, un peu comme Nanoha et Fate". » _

* * *

Yuuno soupira en classant l'article du journal mais, en se retournant, il surprit la gamine aux oreilles de chien entrain de coller l'article un peu partout.

« Mais que crois-tu être entrain de faire ? », explosa le bibliothécaire.

« Rien pourquoi », dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Enlève-moi ça tous de suite ! »

« A une condition », répondit-elle en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui, une lueur aux fonds des yeux.

« Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on ne peut pas LE faire ici », conclu-t-il alors que le feu lui montait aux joues.

_**

* * *

**_

Interview

_« R.H. nous reçoit dans l'atelier de maintenance de la division 6. Il s'agit du device du fameux Démon Blanc._

_Times de Mid' (TM) : Merci de nous recevoir ! Il s'agit de la première interview que vous accordé, si je ne me trompe pas._

_RH : Yes Sir ! Mon Master estime qu'il s'agit d'une perte de temps._

_TM : Venons-en au fait, comment avez-vous connu ce Démon Blanc ?_

_RH : Elle a secouru mon ancien maître en explosant un monstre avec mon aide._

_TM : Et vous ne voulez pas retourner avec lui._

_RH : C'est une tafiole qui ne sait même pas ce que veut dire "Shoot" !!_

_TM : Comment définirez-vous en 2 mots votre actuel propriétaire._

_RH : J'hésite entre Puissance Maximum et Total Annihilation._

_TM : Quelle est le sort que vous préférez lancer ?_

_RH : Starlight Breaker, il ne reste plus rien après. Efficace et rapide._

_TM :Eux, en effet. J'ai vu un de mes collègues le tester. Il est toujours à l'hôpital._

_RH : C'est qu'il a du le louper de peu. Il avait un peu énervé mon Master._

_TM : Justement, d'après-vous, qu'est-ce qui énerve le plus facilement le Démon Blanc._

_RH : De tourner un peu trop près autour du Master de Bardiche. C'est souvent lui qui me prévient quand c'est le cas._

_TM : Et quelles sont vos relations avec lui ?_

_RH : Amical, on s'envoie des morceaux de musique de temps à autre. On se raconte nos plus belles batailles._

_TM : Quelle est le souvenir le plus drôle que vous ayez ?_

_RH : La réaction de mon Master quand j'ai jouer une musique de fond en plein Starlight Breaker, elle en a loupé sa cible._

_TM : Et c'était quelle morceau ?_

_RH : "Tsudoe, hoshi no kagayaki"_

_Times de Mid' : RH nous vous remercions pour cette interview. »_

_**

* * *

**_

Amour contre-nature chez les StarS

_« Alors que tous le monde voyait en la très prometteuse Subaru Nakajima LA plus grande FAN de Nanoha, il semblerai qu'elle soit bien plus que ça pour sa coéquipière. Il est inutile de rappeler l'énorme succès que connais sa société de Goodies "RF6, accessoire et costume" -en partenariat avec Maître Verossa de la Sainte Église- mais peu de monde connais ces relations avec ces partenaires. Tous d'abord, beaucoup font état de sa répulsion pour les hommes même si elle aurait déjà accueillit plusieurs fois le jeune Erio Mondial dans son bain._

_Mais peut-on considérer le jouet de Caro et Lutecia réellement comme un homme ?_

_Alors quand est-il exactement ? Qui aurait fait basculer le cœur de notre cyborg préféré ?_

_Pour nous permettre d'approcher de la vérité, nous avons été mis sur une piste par un témoin privilégié : M. Vice G. qui travaille au Riot Force 6. "Je me rappel très bien quand j'ai prêté une moto à Teana lors qe l'une de leurs permissions. Subaru est montée derrière elle." D'ailleurs de nombreux témoins nous ont affirmée avoir vus ces deux-là comme de vrai tourtereau. Une autre piste date de l'époque de leurs formations. Plusieurs camarades de chambrés affirmant que le seul Subaru connaît LE moyen efficace de réveiller le soldat de seconde classe Lanster. Hélas, personne n'a osé nous le dire. Nous connaissons tous le danger que peu représenter un cyborg énervé (les travaux de réfection du QG terrestre venant à peine de finir)._

_Nous ne pouvions pas laissé nos lecteurs sur leur faim. Nous avons réussit à obtenir un cliché grâce à Mlle H et Mlle R. Comme vous pouvez le voir ci-contre, nous y voyons le soldat Lanster tenir des ses bras une Subaru qui semble au aboie._

_Dans un prochain numéro, nous essayerons de comprendre comment notre Tsundere préféré a réussi à mettre le grappins sur ce garçon manqué ultra Fan de l'As des As. »_

* * *

Rein voltigea en direction du fauteuil du bureau où la commandante était en discussion avec Carim et Verrossa.

« Hayate », s'excita la minuscule Major-Chef. « Je viens d'avoir confirmation de la Banque. Le virement du T. of M. est bien arrivé. »

« Bien », acquiesça la jolie brune. « Onni-chan, a-t-on déjà des retombés au niveau des ventes ? »

« Les meilleurs progressions sont celles des figurines "Démon Blanc" et des cosplays cuirs "Wolken" », répondit l'homme au cheveux vert avec un large sourire.

_**

* * *

**_

LA Vérité

_« Et maintenant, ce que vous attendez tous. La vérité vrai ! Comment la sublime Fate a réussit à faire franchir le pas à Nanoha._

_Pour commencer, faisons un petit historique grâce à l'aide Mme L.H. :_

_"C'est deux-là ce sont rencontrées pendant l'affaire Precia Testarossa. On voyait immédiatement que le courant passait bien entre elle-deux, que ça pétait du feu de dieux." A l'époque Nanoha sortait avec le furet (voir page 6) dans le dos de ses propres parents. De son coté, Fate aurait été impliqué dans une sale histoire de sévices dans le club SM, créé par sa propre mère en association avec Jail Scagliety (toujours en cavale)._

_Le témoignage d'Arisa B. va nous permettre dans savoir un peu plus :_

_"A l'époque, ça se passait mal avec cette intello de Yuuno. Déjà qu'elle devait cacher leur relation à ces parents, en plus, il lui reprochait de devenir trop vieille. S'en parler des rumeurs de liaison qu'il aurait eu avec Chrono." _

_Notre enquête nous a montrer que c'est peu après la fin de l'incident qu'ils auraient rompus. Et pourtant, il semble qu'il n'y ai rien eu de plus entre Fate et Nanoha à ce moment-là._

_Il semble qu'un premier rapprochement ait eu lieu quand Nanoha a eu son accident. "Fate était vraiment retournée. Elle lui a tenue la main pendant toute son hospitalisation.", nous a confier Mlle V. Il semblerai donc qu'il s'agisse bien d'un amour à sens unique._

_Le lieutenant Signum nous précise les choses :_

_"On se voyait souvent pour s'entraîner ensemble. Je lui transmettais mon expérience dans certain domaine à fin que Nanoha et elle puissent en profiter."_

_Pour conclure, le fin mot de l'histoire revient au commandant Hayate du Riot Force 6 :_

_"Bien que ce n'ait été officialisé qu'avec l'adoption de Vivio, leurs relations est plus vielles qu'on ne pourrais le croire. C'est moi qui est eu l'idée de leur faire faire chambre commune."_

_Et voilà, cher lecteur, vous connaissez enfin toute la vérité !! »_

* * *

Fate referma l'article et passa une main dans les cheveux brun de celle qui avait sa tête posée sur ces genoux.

« Nanoha, je dois avouer que le sous-entendus d'Hayate, à la fin, est simplement géniale. Personne ne peut se douter de la vérité pour nous deux. »

« Nyaa, on a réfléchit pas mal sur la formulation exacte, », répondit celle-ci en regardant la dernière page du journal. « Oh, merde. Raising Heart ! Set Up ! », cria-t-elle en se levant d'un bon.

Yes, Master

« Nanoha-chan, que se passe-t-il ? Tu vas finir par réveiller Vivio », s'inquiéta la blonde officier."

« Je vais pulvériser le furet et son petit-copain d'amiral. Quand t'aura lu ça, je pense que tu voudras en faire autant. », ajouta l'instructrice en montrant un article au bas de la dernière page.

_**

* * *

**__****_

DERNIÈRE MINUTE

_« Grâce à l'intervention de messieurs C. et Y. , personnalités de hauts rangs au TSAB, nous pouvons vous affirmer que la relation entre Fate et Nanoha serait beaucoup plus vielle que prévue. Comme vous pouvez le voir sur la photo ci-dessous, ce sont bien nos deux Ace favorites entrain de s'embrasser. D'après nos sources, cette photo aurait été prise juste après l'affaire Précia Testarossa, il y a près de 10 ans. »_

* * *

La grande salle de la Division Tactique n°6 était pleine à craquer. Hayate soupira en voyant cela, son plan était une réussite total. La jolie brune aux cheveux courts se dirigea vers la tribune où l'attendait le reste des officiers de la division. Toutes arboraient leurs impeccables uniformes d'apparat. Dans la salle, les deux jeunes Lightning étaient occupées à placer les journalistes et les invités de marque. Subaru et Teana, en tenue d'apparat elles aussi, se chargeaient de ne laisser personne approcher de la tribune. Rein, enfin, s'occupait de vérifier les accréditations à l'entrée.

Au signal émit par son Device, la commandante rapprocha les micro afin de pouvoir commencer son discours.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, je vous remercie d'être venue si nombreux à cette conférence trimestriel de la Division Tactique n°6, pour la Recherche de Lost Logia »

Elle ne pût que remarquer la mauvais humeur qu'affichait Réguis mais son visage resta impassible.

« Avant de commencer, je vous propose de faire une minute de silence en l'honneur d'un ami et collègue, tragiquement décédé récemment : l'archéologue Yuuno Scrya. »

Dans la salle, tous le monde se leva et, tête baissé, attendit en silence.

« Merci ! », remercia-t-elle pour indiquer que la minute était écoulée.

« En préambule, je tiens à vous informer que suite au récent évènement sur lesquelles je vais revenir dans quelques instants, l'ensemble du discours a été modifié à la dernière minute. Je vous prie donc de m'en excuser par avance. »

Hayate marqua un temps d'arrêt pour être sûre de bien attirer l'attention de tous avant de reprendre :

« En effet, nous avons tous comme vous été surpris par la mystérieuse explosion qui a malencontreusement tuer le regretté Bibliothécaire en chef de la Bibliothèque de l'Infinie, ainsi que blessé grièvement l'amiral Chrono Harlaown. Il semblerai que le Lost Logia sur lequel ils enquêtaient ait mystérieusement explosé. L'officier-enquêteur Fate T. Harlaown est en charge des investigations. N'hésitez pas à lui poser directement toutes vos questions. Pour le moment, la piste principale d'investigation nous amènent à penser qu'il s'agit d'une attaque du criminel Jail Scalleti ou de l'un de ces partisans. »

Hayate refit une pose pour laisser à tous le monde le temps d'assimiler les informations, avant de conclure en invitant les journalistes à poser leurs questions.

Comme prévue, toutes ne portèrent que sur une chose : LE hors série, comme tous le monde l'appelait maintenant. Hayate, ainsi que l'ensemble des officiers interrogés, s'en tinrent à la version officiel, à savoir qu'une telle feuille de chou ne méritait pas que l'argent des contribuables soit dilapidé dans un long procès en diffamation. Et que l'affaire avait déjà été réglées à l'amiable.

Durant la soirée privée qui suivit, il fût difficile à tous de ne pas afficher un glorieux sourire de victoire. Hayate était même aux bords larmes quand elle vit la mine défaite de l'amiral Réguis à la fin de la conférence de presse. Les journalistes prirent cela pour de la tristesse suite à la perte d'un proche, l'officier des forces terrestres , quant à lui, sût très bien qu'elle exultait. En effet, la Division 6 était maintenant intouchable, l'ensemble des rumeurs avant été annihilées, l'amiral responsable de la division ayant été attaqué par l'ennemie pourchassé. Il serait même étonnant si cette diablesse de commandante n'obtenait pas une rallonge budgétaire conséquente.


End file.
